Captured from Within
by Kroxn
Summary: From the beginning of it all, Lee has hidden something from the group. But when it turns out to be more than just a one-time thing, his loyalty will be tested. Slightly AU, set from the Inn beyond. Reviews and suggestions welcome and appreciated.
1. Personal Demons

_**AN: This is the first chapter of my new The Walking Dead Game fanfiction, this is also my first. This is set right before they are found by the ST. Johns, given some space to make this work a little better in story-format. This will explore what exactly caused Lee to do what he did in the past. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

Darkness surrounded them, the sky was the pale color of slate while the ground was stained with blood of those who didn't make it out of a walker's grip. The new kid was on watch, dozing off every once and awhile before he got yelled at by the self-proclaimed "leader," of the group. Everytime she yelled, Lee could just feel Clementine jump. It wasn't like before where the worst thing that could happen was a visit by police or neighbors, now they had walkers to worry about.

He had to stop her before she attracted too many to the Inn, "Lilly, that's enough." Lee called over to her while Carley stepped off the last stair and trudged towards the rukus.

"Not now, Lee." Lilly snapped, quickly climbing up the side of the RV to scold Ben once more.

Lee rushed over to the vehicle as fast as he could without alarming the rest of the group, though it was enough to alert Clementine. "Lee….?"

"Yeah, sweet pea?" He asked, turning his body just enough that he was looking at her. She had a crayon in her grasp and some shavings of it on her skirt while she shuffled her feet a bit backwards.

"She's not gonna hurt Ben, is she?" Clementine asked, her golden gaze, the one that could see everything but reveal nothing, was locked onto her guardian with only the slightest quiver.

"Nah, she's just gonna talk to him. I'm just going to make sure they don't get too loud." Lee responded calmly, though there was something a bit odd about how he was behaving. His whole body had an unstable shiver to it that he didn't even seem to notice. It wasn't fear, his eyes were too stoic for it to be it. Could it be anger?

Clementine didn't know, but she wasn't able to call him on it as he climbed up the ladder and confronted Lilly.

"How many times have I told you, you need to start pulling your weight around here." He heard Lilly say right before she shoved the rifle against the boy's chest, earning her a whine from the newbie.

"I-I was just resting….I-I didn't mean t-to…." He was unable to finish as Lilly went to pull the gun away from him again, only to be stopped by a strong hand on the barrel.

They both looked up to him while Lee snatched the rifle from both of their grips, his eyes looked darker than normal. There was no sign of the light that always appeared when he was beside his little girl. Even the air around him was chilling, almost as if all the heat was drained from his system.

"Enough." Was all he said, grabbing Ben's shoulder and dismounting the boy from the seat atop the RV. He cocked the rifle before looking back to Lilly, "I've got it."

"Lee-" She started while below everyone gathered around the truck, Kenny gesturing for Ben to get down while Larry started bossing Lee around again.

Though that didn't end well for them, "I said I've GOT IT." Lee nearly growled, this startled Lilly but then she went to counter the outburst.

"Lilly, give it a rest!" Kenny called up to her, she backed off only because her father said so right after the fisher. Larry said something about the wall and how if Lee wanted to be a dumbass at least him and Mark would see someone coming while working on the defenses.

Once Lilly climbed back down, Lee closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them wide. He didn't know exactly what had happened but whatever it was he had felt it before. One he felt only one other time, that night that had condemned him to life in prison. "Ah….shit…." Lee mumbled as he rubbed his head with a groan, he had thought that it had gone away after meeting up with Clementine.

He couldn't let anyone know about it, he would learn how to control it. He just had to. But even now, as he overlooked the Inn he could hear it speak: " _ **Kill them….do it…."**_

* * *

 ** _AN: Alright, there's the first part. Please put theories you may have on what is going on and what might happen next. Any suggestions for this story also appreciated, I wouldn't be able to continue this without you all. Thank you for reading, please review and see you next time!_**


	2. Meeting the St Johns

_**AN: Alright, two reviews last time. So far so good, I think I'll put questions at the end of this chapter to help you guys get really into the story and have you all think critically. Alright, enough talk, onto the story!**_

* * *

"Lee…" Mark drug the word while he frantically was trapped between running after the other man and trying to stay quiet. But the dark-skinned man didn't pay him any heed, his legs snapping back and forth with such force it was a wonder he hadn't tripped yet. The axe he got from behind the glass was making his hands pale, his fingers creaked as Lee's gaze was locked forward.

It wasn't until he heard moaning that Lee paused enough for Mark to catch up with him, "Lee…what is-?" He stopped once the back of Lee's hand raised in front of his face, followed by a sharp and nearly silent whistle. Mark set his eyebrows forward indignantly before watching the black-man sneak skillfully through the bushes beside him.

 _ **Finally, some fucking action.**_ Lee gritted his teeth but said nothing, raising his axe above his shoulder as he saw the walker feeding in front of his hiding place. He brought it down with such force that once he tried lifting it back up the corpse's body started to follow. _**What the hell? You just gonna leave me over here?**_

"Shut the fuck up." Lee responded, kicking the walker off his axe just before Mark walked over.

"What'd it get this time?" He asked, bumping the front of his shoe against the dead guy.

"Hmm…looks like a rabbit…" Lee replied, prodding the tainted animal with the end of the axe.

"Shit...do you even think there's anything out here?" Mark sighed heavily, turning his head about when he thought he heard something.

 _ **Besides you?**_

"I told you to shut it." Lee growled, earning a defensive look from his comrade.

"Where did that come from, Lee?" The question caused the former convict to widen his eyes, his pupils tossed about for a mere moment until he shook his head.

"What? I-I didn't mean-"

"Whatever, Lee. I get it." Mark shoved past him without another word, a frown etched into his face like stone.

 _ **Brilliant.**_

With a tightened fist, Lee trudged after his hunting partner. He highly doubted they'd find anything out here. Though, in hopes of changing the subject he spoke up: "Think we should have brought the boy with us?"

"Who, Duck?" Mark glanced back to him, he was always quick to forgive. At least with Lee anyway, probably because he had Clementine to take care of.

"No, man." Lee responded instantly, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "I mean Ben."

Mark returned his attention back to the front, "Nah, poor kid doesn't even know how to handle a water gun."

 _ **Something we agree on, almost makes me like you.**_

"Lee, you alright…?"

"Huh?" Lee piped up, his eyes having a bit of a haze over them as his legs moved in auto-pilot.

"You've been acting strange lately, been avoiding us. Hell, you've even ignored your girl." Mark explained, though it didn't have time to sink in before they saw the fence before them. After a moment of silence, he looked back to Lee with a deep heave of his lungs. "Let's just get back inside, Kenny will be here soon enough."

Lee simply nodded, following right behind him as the gate was opened before them. Clementine was the first one over and speaking, "Lee, what happened? You don't look good." She said while Mark handed over his rifle to Lilly in exchange for a pistol.

"F-Fine…" Was all he could manage, he limped past them all and headed towards the room him and Clementine shared. He got looks from them all, Clementine would have followed him but Lilly stopped her.

"Just...go and play, okay? He's not...right." She whispered, getting a sigh from the little girl before she shuffled towards the board where Duck and Ben were sitting.

Lilly kept her eye on the girl until she was settled, with a clutched fist she started towards the room Lee disappeared into. Though she stopped when Carely shouted: "Stay back!"

"Whoa, lady relax. Me and my brother were just looking for some fuel." The tallest of the intruders spoke as Lilly could just about see something moving in the brush behind the two men.

She hesitated for a moment before stepping up to the wall, "Is that right?" she asked, allowing the men relax while waving Carely away with her hand. Luckily it was hidden by the fence, so that these newcomers weren't alerted when Carely reluctantly lowered her gun and trudged towards the Inn.

"Yeah, we have a electric fence powered by some generators. We need gas to run them." The tall man explained, by now Lilly could see a dark-barrel pointed at his head. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face to which the barrel trembled before it was lowered back behind cover.

"Well, why should we help you?" She called out to them, usually she would have not cared about volume with strangers nearby but she couldn't risk it now.

"We run a dairy down the way." He responded, finally his brother spoke up.

"How are you folks doing on food? We have plenty back at the dairy." This caught their full attention, Lilly took a step back as her gaze shuffled between the ground and wall.

"Will you hold that thought, I have to go get something." She finally said after a minute of thought, the brothers hesitated but then the eldest nodded.

"Sure thing, just please hurry. It's not safe out here…" With that Lilly turned around and walked over to the rooms, ordering Mark to keep an eye on things while she was gone.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Question time** **:**

 _ **What do you think is going on with Lee? Is it becoming a problem? Why is he ignoring everyone? Who was in the bushes? Where was Carley sent to? What did Lilly need to get?**_

 **What do you think will happen next? What do you** ** _want_** **to happen next?**

 **Alright, thanks guys. See you next time!**


	3. Pulling Weight

_**AN: Alright guys, I'm gonna have to require the questions at the end of the chapters to be answered on your own perception. It was a struggle to pop this chapter out without the help I needed. This is not a threat, I just think you should all know that the only way I'll be able to keep this story going is if you guys as readers help me stay motivated. I provide the questions for people who may have trouble free-**_ ** _analysing and am open to hear your theories. Please give back, it'd mean a lot to me._**

* * *

 **So...what? Just gonna curl up in here like a frightened kitten?** The voice mocked its host as a lanky shadow stepped over the man lying on the bed. He had just wanted some time to process everything, but this thing wouldn't leave him be.

"Fuck off…" Lee growled, glaring at the pair of solid-crimson eyes baring into his very essence. The shadow bared its ivory fangs while curling a wispy-tail around the man's back.

 **As much as I'd _love_ to, can't.** Lee felt a tug at the back of his skull before the stench of the shadow's maw was thrusted into his face. His pupils quivered as he looked right through the being, the final straw was dropped when the voice spoke once more. **Besides, you know you thirst for blood. Just like that bastard humping your wife.**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lee bellowed as he grasped for the shadow's throat, his hands slipped right through it though the gesture wasn't completely lost on the thing.

 **Looks like you need a time-out** , Transparent claws dug into the ex-convict's skull while he reached for his pistol. Three rounds were released before the door to his room was swung open and a pair of frightened faces looked over him from the gunky carpet.

Lee was only dimly aware of Carley leaning over his head and lifting it onto her lap, he could hear Lilly yelling at the top of her lungs. His eyes rolled back just as Kenny started shaking his shoulders, their voices faded out along with the waves radiating from the base of his head.

{\/}

"Shit, Lee! Lee!" Kenny called while shaking his friend's dormant body, Carely was searching the dark-skinned man for any wounds or worse...a bite. This earned her a glare from the fisher, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was just-" Carely wasn't allowed to finish when Lilly stormed in and yanked on Lee's hand.

"Lee, get you ass up." She growled, she was strong but there was no way she's pick him up on her own. Not even Kenny could do that, speaking of which this incident sparked another argument between the two wannabe alphas.

"Lilly, back the fuck up." Kenny ordered, prying his partner's wrist from her grip. He handed the task of watching over Lee to Carely as he got ready to defend them.

"He's dead, Kenny! Someone snuck past us and shot him!" She cried, circling around them in tune with the redneck, by now the intruders had been let in by Ben and Mark while the leaders weren't around.

"He's fine! If someone was out there I would have seen it!" He countered, pushing Lilly towards the door by blocking any escape-routes. Though this backfired when her father showed up, Kenny ducked under one of the man's flying fists but was quickly kneed in the gut by the brick-wall of a man.

Screams echoed from outside the room before Lilly pulled at Larry's arm, "Dad, you need to calm down!" She pleaded, the brothers were watching the whole thing from a safe distance and questioning whether they should run or not.

Everything went on pause when Lee stirred next to the former-reporter, eyes went wide from all the sightseers as they prepared for the worst. What happened next no one could foresee, "Shit...gah, what did I miss…?"

{\Void/}

Several hours later, it was as if nothing had happened. Lilly had sent Lee, Mark and Carley to go with the St. John's Dairy. Carley hung back with the black-man with a calm smile on her face, "So, how are you doing?" She asked him after a moment of silence, Lee glanced over to her with a small shimmer in his eyes.

"Fine, hopefully this whole thing works out." He stated, earning a nod from the woman as the farm slowly came into view before them.

Carely took in the view with a deep sigh, so focused on what was ahead that she didn't even notice the look Lee gave her. His eyes appeared to flicker with some strange light before he grinned. **That's the last one, next time don't make such a show of it. Huh, Rambo?** The man clenched his jaw, only to have it relax a moment later. **Shh, don't worry. You can sleep now.** With that, Lee's eyes grew dim as a smile pulled at his lips. **It's my turn.**

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Question Time:**

 ** _What occurred after Lee woke up? What was the voice talking about? Why isn't anyone mentioning the incident back at the Inn? What do you think is going on?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?_**


End file.
